Friends
by H.A. Taylor
Summary: Lindsey is being bullied at school and Catherine doesn’t know about it. Most of this story is based on my actual life and what has happened to me.
1. Chapter 1

**Friends**

**By .:Pandy Roxy Chick:.**

**Summery: **Lindsey is being bullied at school and Catherine doesn't know about it. Most of this story is based on my actual life and what has happened to me.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CSI, I own the people who you don't recognize but most of teh characters are fictional people but some are from my real life including my self.

**Pairings: **Catherine/Warrick or Catherine and Grissom I haven't decided yet.

**Spoilers: **None that I know of yet.

**A/N: **This story hits close to home for me 'cos I've been bullied and know how it feels. I needed to vent so that's why I created this story. I'm sorry in advance if this story makes anyone sad or offends anyone, sorry!

**Friends Friends Friends Friends**

**Chapter One-Betrayal of Best Friends and Making New Ones**

It was Lindsey first day in the eighth grade she was hanging with her friends from last year when they started to be bitches and started ignoring her.

"Come on guys why won't you listen to me?" asked Lindsey.

"'Cos we don't like you any more," replied Elaine Lindsey's best friend.

"Fine I'll just leave," said Lindsey.

"We don't care," replied Jesse another one of Lindsey's friends.

Lindsey walked off to find her own spot out of the way of the popular people and her so called friends.

Lindsey found a spot near the edge of the grounds, it was shaded from the sun, there was grass and it was quiet unlike where she used to hang out.

"I guess they won't get to see this," said Lindsey pulling her new iPod Nano out of her book sack.

Lindsey had noticed in the small amount of time that she had been in her new spot that not very many people came around there apart from the occasional person walking around the school.

Lindsey was drawing in her notebook while listening to her iPod when a girl came up to her and sat down next to her.

"Hey," said the girl.

"Hey," replied Lindsey.

"What's your name?" asked the girl.

"Lindsey, Lindsey Willows," replied Lindsey.

"Lindsey is a cool name and don't let anyone else tell you other wise. My name is Amanda Ylia, my last name is pronounced Ilia," said Amanda.

There was silence for a few seconds.

"You wanna come sit with me and my friends?" asked Amanda.

"Yeah sure," replied Lindsey.

Amanda and Lindsey walked over to the other side of the school to a spot that was in eye sight of Lindsey's old spot where her so called friends hang out.

"Hey everybody this is Lindsey," said Amanda.

"Hi," replied Lindsey.

"This is Rocky aka Rocket, Kassie, Claire, Luke, Eric, Sammi who will be moving soon, Kimmy, Izzy, Lisa and Jess who are twins and Dannielle aka Danni," said Amanda sitting down and motioning for Lindsey to do so.

"What lesson do you have next?" asked Amanda.

"Science," replied Lindsey.

"So do I, I love science. Who is your science teacher?" asked Amanda.

"Mrs. Arnold (A/N: She really is my science teacher.)," replied Lindsey.

"I have Mrs. Arnold too so I guess we are in the same science class. I wanna be a CSI," said Amanda.

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Lindsey.

"Do you wanna be a CSI too?" asked Amanda.

"No but my mom is," replied Lindsey.

"Who is your mom?" asked Amanda.

"Catherine Willows," replied Lindsey.

"OMG, she is my role model; I've seen her on the news," said Amanda.

"Really," replied Lindsey shocked.

"Yep, I would like to meet her sometime," said Amanda.

"I'm sure she could show you a few things like she has showed me," replied Lindsey.

"What are you doing after school today?" asked Amanda.

"Nothing much maybe talk to my friend from Australia on MSN," replied Lindsey.

"Who is your friend from Australia I might know that person 'cos I was originally from there?" asked Amanda.

"Emileigh Amer," replied Lindsey.

"Oh my god she was like my best friend before I moved," said Amanda.

"Do you have her addi?" asked Lindsey.

"No I forgot to get it off of her before I left," replied Amanda.

"Would you like to have her addi?" asked Lindsey.

"Yes I have been dieing to talk to her for ages," replied Amanda.

"Her addi is (**A/N: **This is not a real addi so don't use it)," said Lindsey.

Amanda wrote Emileigh's addi in the back of her diary.

"Do you want mine?" asked Lindsey.

"Yeah sure, do you want mine too?" asked Amanda in reply.

"Yeah," replied Lindsey.

They both wrote each others addis in each others diaries and gave the diaries back to their rightful owner.

"I see you're really obsessed with becoming a CSI 'cos your addi is (**A/N:** This is my addi so you can add me to MSN if you want to)," said Lindsey.

"I like your addi (**A/N:** This addi isn't real so don't use it)," replied Amanda.

"Thanks," said Lindsey.

There was a few moments silence before Lindsey spoke again.

"Do you wanna come over to my place after school?" asked Lindsey.

"Yeah I would love to," replied Amanda.

The siren went to signal that lunch was over so they all went to their next classes.

**Friends Friends Friends Friends**

**A/N: **I hoped you like the first chapter of my new story based on my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Friends**

**By .:Pandy Roxy Chick:.**

**Summery: **Lindsey is being bullied at school and Catherine doesn't know about it. Most of this story is based on my actual life and what has happened to me.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CSI, I own the people who you don't recognize but most of teh characters are fictional people but some are from my real life including my self.

**Pairings: **Catherine/Warrick or Catherine and Grissom I haven't decided yet.

**Spoilers: **None that I know of yet.

**A/N: **?

**Friends Friends Friends Friends**

**Chapter Two-Amanda Meets the One and Only Catherine Willows**

Lindsey and Amanda walked in the front door of the Willows' residence and left their book sacks near the front door.

"Mom I'm home," said Lindsey walking into the kitchen with Amanda.

"Hey sweetie," replied Catherine.

"Mom I would like you to meet one of my new friends Amanda Ylia," said Lindsey.

"Hi," said Catherine.

"Hi Ms. Willows," replied Amanda.

"Oh please call me Catherine," said Catherine.

"Ok," replied Amanda.

"Mom do you know what," said Lindsey.

"What?" asked Catherine.

"Amanda wants to be a CSI like you," replied Lindsey.

"Maybe some day I can show you my kit but it's in my locker back at the lab," said Catherine.

"Mom we're gonna go upstairs for a while," said Lindsey.

"Okay." replied Catherine.

Lindsey and Amanda walked upstairs and into Lindsey's bedroom.

Lindsey sat down at her computer then turned it on and waited for it to load up.

"What kind of music do you like?" asked Lindsey.

"I like Ashlee Simpson, The Black Eyed Peas, Delta Goodrem, Hilary Duff, Jessica Simpson, Kate DeAraugo, Kelly Clarkson, Lee Harding, Lindsay Lohan, The Pussycat Dolls, Ricki Lee, The Rogue Traders, Shannon Noll, Sugababes and The Veronicas," replied Amanda.

"I like most of them," said Lindsey signing into MSN.

"Do you have any music on your computer?" asked Amanda.

"Yeah I'll load it up now," replied Lindsey clicking on iTunes and clicked play.

Lindsey was looking at an email with a picture attached; the picture was of Emileigh and one of her friends.

"Who's online?" asked Amanda.

"Emileigh is," replied Lindsey.

"Can I talk to her?" asked Amanda.

"Yeah sure," replied Lindsey moving out of the way so Amanda could sit in front of the computer.

Amanda signed out of Lindsey's name and signed in as her own. She then added Emileigh as a new contact.

(A/N: Amanda, Lindsey and Emileigh's typing will be in italics, and the writing is in txt talk aka short hand.)

_CSI Amanda Ylia says: Hey Emileigh its Amanda_

_Hey where do I remember u from_

_CSI Amanda Ylia says: I used 2 live in Australia and I was ur best friend_

_Princess says: Now I remember u watz life like in Vegas_

_CSI Amanda Ylia says: Good I've made friends_

_Princess says: U still wanna be a CSI_

_CSI Amanda Ylia says: Yep and one of my new friends' mom is a CSI_

_Princess says: Would that b Lindsey Willows_

_CSI Amanda Ylia says: Yep I'm her house now_

_Princess says: When u added me as a contact I was wondering who u were_

_CSI Amanda Ylia says: Well now u know who I am don't u_

_Princess says: Howz ya 1st day of the 8th grade_

_CSI Amanda Ylia says: It was kool I had science with Lindsey last I still love science but the teacher is da worst eva_

_Princess says: Sounds just like Miss DeVeries do u know wat I saw in her bag while she was getting a blue room form out_

_CSI Amanda Ylia says: Nope wat_

_Princess says: A box of tampons_

_CSI Amanda Ylia says: That's disgusting. When I get home I'll send u this pic of da cutest techa eva_

_Princess says: Kool watz his name_

_CSI Amanda Ylia says: His name is Danny Smith_

_Princess says: Is he anything like Mr. Files_

_CSI Amanda Ylia says: Hell yes he had junk food out on the tables 4 us 2day during English_

_Princess says: I guess they r pretty much the same cept 1 is Aussie and the other is American_

_CSI Amanda Ylia says: U wanna talk 2 Lindsey_

_Princess says: Yeah_

"Hey Linds Emileigh wants to talk to you," said Amanda getting up and letting Lindsey sit down.

_CSI Amanda Ylia says: Hey Em sup_

_Princess says: Nothin much_

_CSI Amanda Ylia says (Lindsey): 2day was kool apart from Elaine and Jesse being total bitches_

_Princess says: Forget about them and if u stick with Amanda u can't go wrong_

_CSI Amanda Ylia says (Lindsey): I can handle this_

_Princess says: I've gotta go so I'll talk 2 u soon tell Amanda I said bye_

_CSI Amanda Ylia says (Lindsey): Bye talk 2 u soon 2_

"Emileigh says bye," said Lindsey signing out of MSN.

"I miss having someone to talk to 'bout my favorite TV show," replied Amanda.

"What TV show is that?" asked Lindsey.

"Its CSI: Miami it is about real life CSI's in Miami," replied Amanda.

"If they are real life CSI's my mom might know some of them 'cos she worked a case with them a few years ago," said Lindsey.

"Next time I come over I'll bring my box set," replied Amanda.

"I've heard of that show but never watched it before," said Lindsey.

"I love this song turn it up," said Amanda when her favorite song came on.

"Today I'm gonna ride away

And feel the sun throughout my hair

Finally free to be who I wanna be

Who that is I don't really care

'Cuz I've got friends who love me

Blue skies are above me

My blond hair is everywhere

Sweet sixteen

Gonna spread my wings

Sweet sixteen

It's my chance to shine

Sweet sixteen

Discovering

Sweet sixteen

So much more to life

Sweet sixteen

Drivin' down to the club where we go to dance

Radio is blastin' and the top is down

There ain't nothin' in my way

'Cept the traffic of LA

And I've got friends who love me

Bright stars shine above me

My blonde hair is everywhere

Sweet sixteen

Gonna spread my wings

Sweet sixteen

It's my chance to shine

Sweet sixteen

Discovering

Sweet sixteen

So much more to life

Sweet sixteen

Mamma loves me and a sister who shows me, an daddy's always there

Sweet sixteen

Gonna spread my wings

Sweet sixteen

It's my chance to shine

Sweet sixteen

Discovering

Sweet sixteen

So much more to life

Sweet sixteen

I wanna know what it feels like

I need to see it from the inside

I can taste a bit of what I will find

So much to life

Sweet sixteen

I wanna know what it feels like

I need to see it from the inside

I can taste a bit of what I will find

So much to life

Sweet sixteen," sang Lindsey and Amanda.

"Do you think your mom heard us?" asked Amanda.

"Yeah I think she did considering we were singing loudly," replied Lindsey.

They talked, laughed and sang for about another hour and a half hour until Amanda's cell rang.

Amanda answered her cell.

"Mom what do you want?" asked Amanda.

"Do you realize what time it is?" asked Amanda's mom.

"Sorry mom I've been having so much fun I'll be home real soon, bye," replied Amanda.

"Bye sweetie," said Amanda's mom.

Amanda hung up her cell and asked "Lindsey do you think your mom could take me home?"

"Probably," replied Lindsey.

They walked downstairs and into the living room where Catherine was.

"Mom can you take Amanda home?" asked Lindsey.

"Yeah sure," replied Catherine.

TBC…

**Friends Friends Friends Friends**

**A/N: **Hope you guys like this story.


End file.
